A hydraulic valve of this type emerges from DE 10 2005 049 122 A1, which is considered a class-forming patent. Both the magnet armature with the valve tappet fixed on this armature and also the valve-closing element are held with play in sliding guides of the valve housing. The valve tappet and the valve-closing element contact each other free from tensile forces or contact each other loosely on the end sides simply by being pressed together, in order to transfer pressure forces and to press the valve-closing element against the valve seat in a sealing manner when the magnet armature is excited. Tests of such a hydraulic valve have shown, however, that the long-lasting sealing function of the valve-closing element is negatively affected if this is tilted relative to the longitudinal direction of motion within the limits of the guide play and contacts the valve seat only on one side with correspondingly high wear of the sealing face. In addition, in the case of the hydraulic, pressure-compensating hydraulic valve with a sealing ring enclosing the valve-closing element for this purpose, the danger arises that this sealing ring also closes prematurely due to the permanent tilting motion of the valve-closing element.
The tilting of the valve-closing element is a direct consequence of impermissibly high run-out errors of the longitudinal end side of the valve tappet, wherein this end side contacts the valve-closing element and the flat longitudinal end side of the valve-closing element attempts to align to this end side in each switching process. The necessary run-out tolerance on the valve tappet could indeed be maintained with reliable processing by 100% inspection of the run out with correspondingly high reject rate or cutting/grinding finishing work of the valve tappet. Such measures, however, are connected with significantly increased manufacturing costs.